iWalk Loudly
by ArrowRox
Summary: There are some people who, after seeing stuff they probably shouldn't have, decide to walk more loudly. One-shot, Seddie, from the following point of views: Principal Franklin, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson! Please read and review!


**Yo, yo! Okay, so I've been thinking about this one for a couple of days now. It takes place a bit after iOMG and slightly references iThink I Did That, but all you really need to know is that after a bit of talking, Sam asked Freddie to be her girlfriend… yes, that was intentional xD**

_**Principal Franklin**_

Principal Franklin usually wasn't a very sneaky principal. He didn't really like to see his students caught and given detention, but he was still a principal, and had principal like duties. So, after numerous times of walking into students making out in the hallways, he had trained himself to walk quietly. Usually his students were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice him anyway, but he was going on the safe side.

That was, until, the one day, a week or two after the lock-in. He was just coming around the corner, or, he was about to, when he heard voices. No, not the kind that you imagined in your head, but legitimately real voices, from a boy and a girl. Normally, he would have just kept walking and told them to break it up, but something stopped him.

"Hey Frednub, I need the science… is that bacon?" Principal Franklin heard Sam Puckett ask. Yes, he always knew her voice from everyone else's.

"Uh-huh," a smug voice replied. Could that be…? Freddie? Freddie Benson?

"So are you gonna give it to me?" what was going on?

"Well.…"

"Aw, come on, Benson, you gonna make me beg?"

"I was thinking about it!" Something in Freddie's voice made Principal Franklin think they already had this discussion before.

"Ugh," he heard Sam groan. Then silence followed. Okay, that was weird. He wasn't going to assume the worst, he wasn't going to assume the worst, he wasn't going to assume the worst, he repeated to himself, as he carefully, quietly, stepped out and peeked around the corner. What he saw was not what he had been expecting.

Freddie Benson, the straight-A computer tech person nerd at the school, was leaning against the locker wall, his eyes closed, his head tilted, kissing… Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett, the tomboy, violent, meat-loving, un-girliest girl in school. Ted Franklin couldn't help but give a silent little snort of laughter as he saw Sam's hand roam towards the bag of bacon hanging loosely in Freddie's hand.

He quickly composed himself and cleared his throat, giving the kids a stern look. The reaction: priceless.

Sam jumped away from Freddie as if she had been shocked with a metal bowl of chowder through a sensory stimulus chamber (but still grabbed the bacon) and ducked into the girl's bathroom, something very un-Sam-like to do. Freddie yelped and turned around, banging his face into his locker before hastily opening it, his hands shaking nervously.

Principal Franklin just cleared his throat one more time, deciding that since it was only the first time he caught Freddie and Sam, he'd let it slide.

And for some odd reason, he never walked quietly again. More often, it seemed, there'd be a slightly scurrying as he approached the block of lockers where Sam and Freddie's were, and he'd see either Sam or Freddie turning their locker lock, looking completely innocent.

He really didn't know why, but the whole thing was just bizarre.

_**Spencer**_

Okay, have you ever been hit by a crazy old lady with socks for hammers and a pineapple-kiwi soda in the other hand? I don't think you have, because; let me tell you, _it is not fun_! Then, I offered her a spaghetti taco and she just totally flipped out on me. How crazy is that? Well, not as crazy as what I am about to walk into.

Yeah, there usually isn't anything crazy about walking into your own apartment, right? Well, if you live in a house… I don't care. But I have something against walking into my apartment and stopping. And staring. And turning. And leaving. Why, you ask? Well….

Oh my god Sam and Freddie are on the couch. What's so unusual about that? They're close. _Really_ close. As in, closer than enemy close. Closer than frenemy close. Closer than friendly close. Closer than _real _friendly close. Closer than best-friends close. As in, close enough so most of their upper bodies are touching. Oh yeah, and they're making out.

Now, normally, I don't have anything against people making out on my couch… Kristacia… err… never mind. But I do have something against _Sam_ and _Freddie_ making out on my couch. Well, I didn't have anything against them being, you know, all kissing and everything, but… it was a little… weird.

So, as you can guess, I turned and walked out of my apartment real quietly. Hmm…maybe I should start walking more loudly. You know, just to warn whoever might be making out on my couch at the time… yeah, that sounds good.

_**Mrs. Benson**_

Mrs. Benson was a very proper woman. She had a good job, loved her son, and took care of him in any way possible. And she of course supported him in every way when it came to his love life. She knew all about his secret crushes (or so she thought), and she really did admire the fact that he loved Carly so loyally.

But she was not, in any way, expecting _this_.

She had noticed something odd about her Freddiekins lately. He seemed so… happy. She thought he'd tell her eventually, but she was positive she knew what was going on. Her Freddiebear was dating Carly. Oh, he was so grown up.

So, one day, she decided to talk to her future daughter-in-law. She knocked expectantly on the Shay's front door, a bouquet of flowers in her hand for the soon-to-be bride (or so she thought). She had not been expecting, after the always shout of 'door's unlocked!' that she would find Carly standing in the middle of the room, kissing some guy who was definitely _not_ her Freddiebear, and Spencer standing in the kitchen, completely cool with the fact that Carly was cheating on Freddie.

Mrs. Benson, of course, immediately rushed over and pulled the boy away from Carly and slapped the girl across the face.

"Oh my gosh, how dare you, you, evil little female dog, you broke Freddie's heart, oh, wait, he doesn't even know! And here I was, thinking we should plan the wedding, but no, you are just enjoying yourself with this… this boy… and not caring for Fredward!"

"Ouch! Err… Mrs. Benson, what are you talking about? I didn't break Freddie's heart. And I certainly am not planning on a wedding anytime soon…." Carly looked confused but Marissa Benson just scoffed.

"Oh, please, spare me the details. These past two weeks, Freddie has been happy because he has been dating you, and now you're just kissing this other boy?"

"Err... Mrs. Benson, Freddie and I have not been dating these past two weeks…" It takes a bit for the words to sink in.

"Oh…" Mrs. Benson shuffles awkwardly backwards out of the apartment, trying to get her head around things. "You… haven't… been… dating… Freddiebear… but… he was so… resisting… the tick baths… I thought he'd grown in confidence… oh gosh, is Freddie being influenced badly by that demon he's been hanging out with?"

Carly simply laughs a bit, and, pushing Mrs. Benson back into the hall, she says, "I think you're a bit out of the loop, Mrs. B. Good night!"

Marissa Benson just shakes her head as the door closes, muttering to herself. She has to read the newest Aggressive Parents magazine, maybe it'll have something about your teenaged boy resisting tick baths because you think he's been in a relationship with a girl he hasn't. She places the keys in the door and opens it, stepping into the living room.

It seems oddly quiet, but Marissa doesn't let that bother her. Silently, as not to disturb Freddie with his hard studying, she walks over to his room and gently pushes the door open. And what she sees is not what she was expecting, oh no, this is far worse.

Freddie, her Freddie, is pressed against the window, his arms around the body in front of him, making out with the girl. The girl's arms are around Freddie's neck, her blond curls flowing down her back. She is smaller than Freddie, but she is not petite, oh no, definitely not. Both their eyes are closed, and none of them seem to acknowledge her.

Mrs. Benson closes the door as quietly as possible and makes her way across the living room to the counter in the kitchen, where she starts pounding the flowers she got for Carly vigorously with a mallet. Next time, she'll make sure to walk more loudly when she enters and finds her Freddiekins making out with a demon.

**Watcha think? Reviews are appreciated, and don't worry, I'll still update my other story, this just had to be written, I felt.**


End file.
